Sally's Song
by BVBforever201
Summary: SebastianxOC Autumn . Autumn is in love with Sebastian... But can Sebastian love her back? Sally's Song by Amy Lee Songfic. Autumn POV. Rated T


"Autumn!" my sister yelled. "Autumn!"

I turned from the bridge to face my sister, Cinnamon. I was standing on the small stone bridge, watching the sun set and the water flow.

"Mother would like to see you." She said, approaching me. I sighed as I walked with her back to my small cottage in the forest.

"What do you think you are doing?" my mother shouted at me.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Sorry isn't going to work! I never want you looking at that man again!"

"But mother-"

"Shut up! You may not! You are not of his class!"

At that moment, my heart cracked even more. I was twenty two years old, and my mother treated me like a child. The only reason I still lived with my mother was because of my younger sister, Cinnamon. Cinnamon was ten, and if I left her she would have nothing. My mother was a wicked woman, and she was always cruel to everyone, especially me. I always thought she was mean to me because… I was adopted. And it always seemed she hated me for "taking up more space in her house".

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That seems like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

The man my mother was talking about was the man I truly love. His name is Sebastian Michales. Sebastian is the butler for Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Funtom Toy Company. My mother believes he is too "high class" for me, and tells me I am not worthy of him. Cinnamon always asks me why our mother says such things, for he is a butler, not a master.

Ah, but he is more than a butler. He is everything to me. But, does he feel the same about me?

No.

He doesn't. I can see it in his eyes. Once, I saw him getting on the train as I was walking. I waved to him, and smiled slightly. He only looked at me and smiled, and continued what he had been doing.

But does he understand?

No.

He does not. And he will never understand the feeling that I get when I look deep into his crimson eyes. The way his black hair shines in the sunlight. The way he simply smirks at things. The way he understands his master. Everything about him is truly beautiful.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be._

I decided to go to the special place I call a second home. I don't even call my real home my own, except for Cinnamon. Cinnamon is the definition of joy. She is a beautiful person, and I don't understand why my mother is so cruel to her. Cinnamon loves rabbits, and small creatures, and my mother always tries to catch and show Cinnamon how to kill them.

I walked up the hill, and sat on the large rock. Water poured from the sky. I watched as the town I could see opened their umbrellas and scattered around. I was mainly looking for Sebastian, but I glanced over every few minutes to see if Cinnamon was coming. She always likes to join me up here, but she wasn't here, and I was beginning to worry. It was becoming dark out, which made me worry about her getting lost and washing away from the heavy rain. I ran out into the woods to find her.

_What will become of my dear friend  
where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last._

"Cinnamon!" I called into the air. I heard small cries from behind a tree. I walked around it and found Cinnamon crying over a small rabbit.

"What on earth has happened?" I shouted, sitting next to my sister.

"His leg is broken!" Cinnamon said.

Suddenly, my mother seemed to appear in time with the lightning.

"Autumn! I told you never to look for him again! And Cinnamon, get rid of that filth!" she screamed.

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one_

"Stop it, mother!" I shouted.

"What did you just say?" she protested, giving me the wicked look you could think of.

"I said to stop. Stop torturing us!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare say something so disrespectful to me!" she screamed at me. Cinnamon grabbed the small rabbit and ran away, in the direction of her friend's house.

"No!" I screamed. "I will do what I want! I am an adult! I will love the man I want! And I will say what I please to you!" I yelled. She looked at me like she was going to send me to a tower and lock me away forever.

I ran. I ran from my mother. I ran to the town in London I always look at, where I look for Sebastian. I stopped running, and ran up to the door. I couldn't run anymore. I dropped to the ground.

The door opened, and I looked at perfectly shined black boots, up to a familiar face…

Sebastian.

_And will we ever end up together?  
Oh…_

"My lady, are you alright?" he asked. He pulled me up to me feet, my eyes locking to his.

"Sebastian!" a voice called.

"Please, come in." Sebastian said, taking my hand again and helping me inside. He closed the door behind me.

"Sebastian!" the voice called again. Suddenly, Ciel walked in the room.

"Oh, dear, are you alright?" Ciel asked. I nodded my head yes. I was free from my mother, and Sebastian had held my hand… _twice._

"Sebastian, prepare a guest room for her." Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord."

XxxxoxxxX

I was lying in bed, when Sebastian opened the door.

"Pardon me, would you care for some tea?" Sebastian asked, pouring the tea. I thanked him and drank it.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?" Sebastian asked me.

"Sebastian…" I mumbled. He looked up at me. I got out of the bed and stood up.

"I, uh… I wanted to tell you… I've seen you before… and the way you act… Sebastian… I- I love… you…" I mumbled. Sebastian smiled.

"How kind of you… my lady…" he said, kissing me full on the lips. Finally, we broke apart.

"Sebastian… do you love me back?" I asked. He smirked, and brought a finger to his lips. Then, he whispered:

"Demons do not love… Autumn."

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one_


End file.
